jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Pages with Small amount of information suggestion
Mrs Cartmell Mrs. Cartmell was the mother of a little girl called Cora, and the wife of Bert Cartmell. Her and her family were traveling on the Titanic in the third class. She had appeared in two scenes in the 1997 film Titanic, she appeared in a deleted scene when she and her husband come to pick up Cora from Jack (Rose) in the RMS Titanic's third class saloon. When the Titanic hits an iceberg, and it begins to sink (Cora's Death), Mrs. Cartmell and her family put on their lifebelts and begun rushing to the boat deck, the three on them perishd when they could not get past a locked third class gate and then drowned and went to the bottom on the Atlantic Ocean along with other passengers, crew and cargo. In the final cut version of James Cameron's film, Titanic, Mrs. Dahl never actually appeared, since her appearances were all in deleted scenes. Despite her appearances in these deleted sequences, she was uncredited. Elizabeth Calvert Elizabeth Calvert, '''also known as '''Lizzy, '''is the granddaughter of Rose Calvert. She accompanied Rose when she traveled to meet the treasure hunter Brock Lovett and his team in the Keldysh who had recovered Caledon Hockley's, Rose's ex-fiance's safe. In 1996, Lizzy lived with her grandmother, Rose, and the two travelled together to the Keldysh where she learned the story of her grandmother's voyage on the Titanic. Lizzy was very fond of her grandmother and also extremely protective of her. Brock had a bad tendency to flirt with Lizzy at some points during the film. In the film, she was portrayed by Suzy Amis. ---- Bobby Buell Bobby Buell is one of the members on Brock Lovett's search crew on the Keldysh. He plays a very small role in the film, only appearing in a few scenes. He showed Brock the picture they found under the ocean of Rose and then gave Brock the call when she informed them the woman in the photo was her. Throughout the movie he was mainly seen listening to Rose's stories. In the alternative ending, he watched in shock as Rose tossed the Heart of the Ocean necklace overboard. In James Cameron's 1997 film Titanic, Bobby Buell was portrayed by Nicholas Cascone. ---- John Jacob Astor '''John Jacob Astor IV (July 13, 1864 – April 15, 1912) was an American businessman, real estate builder, investor, inventor, writer, lieutenant colonel in the Spanish-American War and a member of the prominent Astor family. In April 1912, Astor earned a prominent place in history when he embarked on the ocean liner RMS Titanic, which sank four days into its maiden voyage after colliding with an iceberg. RMS Titanic Astor boarded the RMS Titanic with his second wife Madeleine Talmage Force. Many disapproved of J.J.'s marriage to Madeleine not only because she was 18 and he was a 47 year old man when they wed, but because he had only divorced his first wife, Ava Lowle Willing, two years earlier. When Margaret Brown boarded the RMS Titanic, Astor was in the elevator and they waved at each other. During the dining scene, he was introduced to Jack Dawson. Since he looked rich he asked him "Are you of the Boston Dawson's?" For his reply he got a nod no and a name of a small town. He took a seat next to his wife and later on went to have brandy with the rest of the gentlemen in the smoking room. During the sinking he let his wife go in lifeboat 6, and stayed on the ship to look for his dog, than seeing that all hope was lost, he stayed in the flooding Grand Staircase. He held onto a post of the staircase when the Grand Staircase's dome breaks, flooding the entire room. The water slammed into Astor, killing him instantly. However, when the ship broke in half, the staircase floated out and the body of Astor was washed up to the surface thanks to his life jacket. His body was found and laid to rest in New York in their families private cemetery. Behind the scenes He was portrayed by Eric Braeden. Braeden was cast into the role due to a strong resemblance to the real Astor. For many years, Titanic researchers believed the real Astor died after being crushed when one of the ship's funnels collapsed. Astor's body was recovered on April 22 by the steamer Mackay-Bennett, a cable-ship chartered by White Star Line (the Titanic's ''shipping company). But all who examined his body maintained that it was in perfect condition with no bruising or disfigured in a manner suggesting that he had been killed by a falling funnel. External Links *John Jacob Astor at Find a Grave ---- Madeleine Astor '''Madeleine Astor' (née Talmage Force, June 19, 1893 – March 27, 1940), boarded the RMS Titanic as a first class passenger with her husband John Jacob Astor IV, who was said to be the richest man on the ship. In the dining scene, she is introduced to Jack Dawson. She politely greeted him and took a seat next to her husband. Rose DeWitt Bukater tells him somewhat snobbishly that Madeleine is her age and "in delicate condition (and trying to hide it)". She then calls it "quite the scandal". Madeleine would give birth to John Jacob Astor VI (J.J. Astor V was already the son of J.J. IV's William Waldorf Astor) on August 14, 1912. When the Titanic hits an iceberg and begins sinking, she boarded Lifeboat No. 6 when Molly Brown said "You heard the man, sister, into the boat!" She left her husband and started to row into the Atlantic. Her husband perished while attempting to find their dog. While rowing Molly Brown tried to go back and she reminds them "It's your men out there!" Madeleine just cried. Madeleine was most likely too distraught by the disaster to make sense of what Molly was saying. They got on the RMS Carpathia and her character wasn't seen after that. In James Cameron's film, Titanic, Madeleine Astor was played by Charlotte Chatton. ---- Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon Sir Cosmo Edmund Duff Gordon, 5th Baronet DL (22 July 1862 – 20 April 1931), the son of the Hon. Cosmo Lewis Duff Gordon and the former Anna Maria Antrobus, was a prominent Scottish landowner and sportsman. He was particularly noted as a fencer, representing Great Britain at the 1906 Summer Olympics, winning silver in the team épée event. He was also a self-defense enthusiast who trained with champion Swiss wrestler Armand Cherpillod at the Bartitsu Club in London's Soho district. Duff Gordon was the co-founder of the London Fencing League, a member of the Bath Club and the Royal Automobile Club. He was a sheriff and magistrate in his native Kincardineshire, near Aberdeen, where his ancestral country estate Maryculter was located. Titanic History Cosmo Duff Gordon is best known for surviving the sinking of the RMS Titanic in 1912, along with his wife, Lucile Duff-Gordon and her secretary, Laura Mabel Francatelli. Rumors that the Duff Gordon's bribed the crew in their lifeboat not to rescue people in the water threatened their reputations, but the British Board of Trade's Inquiry into the disaster cleared them of any wrongdoing and a letter written by the secretary further clears their name. It is known that lifeboat 1 of the Titanic was barely filled as many on board still believed it to be "unsinkable" and that First Officer William Murdoch was glad to offer Duff Gordon and his wife a place (simply to fill it) after the couple had asked if they could get on. Film Portrayal A Scottish baronet who is rescued in Lifeboat 1. He and his wife were among only 12 people in Lifeboat #1, whose capacity was 40. He was accused of bribing the boat's crewmen not to row back and rescue those struggling in the water, but the British Board of Trade's inquiry into the disaster cleared them of any wrongdoing and a letter written by the secretary further clears their name. In James Cameron's 1997 film, Titanic, he was portrayed by Martin Jarvis. Sources *Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon at Wikipedia ---- Leontine Aubert Madame Leontine Pauline Aubert is a French cabaret singer. She is also the mistress of Benjamin Guggenheim, and both were traveling in first class on the Titanic, which they boarded at Cherbourg on the evening of 10 April 1912, with Guggenheim, his chauffeur, valet and her maid, Emma Sägesser. At dinner, she made the acquaintance of Jack Dawson. Trivia *His real name is "Aubart." But in some sources, it is misspelled "Aubert", and this name is retained in the movie of James Cameron (also in the original version) *Aubert survived in lifeboat 9, with her maid, Emma Sägesser. *Her role is silent. She never once spoke during the film, but just appeared. Behind the scenes In the film, Titanic, Leontine Aubert was played by Fannie Brett. ---- Victor Gaitan Victor Gaitan Andrea Giglio was born in Toxteth Park, Liverpool, England on 17th June 1888 the son of Italian cotton merchant Frederici Josephi (Frederick Joseph) Giglio and his Egyptian wife Despina Sepse. He was baptised at the church of Maria de Monte Carmeli (Our Lady of Mount Carmel) in Liverpool on 21st July 1888. In James Cameron's film, Titanic, Victor Giglio was played by Chris Cragnotti in an uncredited performance. Life and death Little is known of Victor's life nor how he came to become employed by one of America's richest men but he and his employer are listed as arriving at Fishguard aboard the Lusitania on 16th January 1912. Giglio was valet (probably more of a secretary or personal assistant than a servant) to Benjamin Guggenheim. They embarked the Titanic at Cherbourg (ticket number 17593). Guggenheim and Giglio occupied cabin B-84. Guggenheim's French chauffeur Rene Pernot travelled second class. Also aboard was Guggenheim's mistress Leontine Aubart. Shortly before the Titanic went down Giglio returned to his room and changed into his finest evening wear, his master, Guggenheim did likewise. Giglio, Pernot and Guggenheim were all lost in the sinking. Sources *Victor Giglio at Encyclopedia Titanica ---- Thomas McCauley Thomas McCauley is the Titanic's gym instructor. When Thomas Andrews tours the ship to a group of passengers, McCauley presents different machines and offers Ruth DeWitt Bukater to try the rowing machine, but she refuses. During the sinking, McCauley remains in the gym saying that he will not wear a life jacket, as it might interfere with his swimming. John Jacob Astor says it would actually damage his stroke, since the ship is 1130 kilometers from the coast. This indeed, cost him his life, being mercilessly sucked by a vortex of hundreds of tons of water created by the fall of the first stack. Trivia *He has been completely cut off from the movie and is not credited. *His appearances are only in deleted scenes. ---- James Moody James Paul Moody (North Yorkshire, England 21 August 1887 – Atlantic Ocean 15 April 1912) was the Sixth Officer of the RMS Titanic and the only junior officer of the ship to die in the disaster. RMS Titanic Along with the other junior officers, Moody received a telegram early in 1912 ordering him to report to White Star's Liverpool offices on 26 March. From there he travelled to board Titanic at the Harland & Wolff yard in Belfast. Titanic then sailed for Southampton to take on passengers. Moody's service as Sixth Officer earned him about $37 a month, although he was allowed his own cabin as compensation for his small salary. On Titanic's sailing day, 10 April, Moody assisted, among other things, in aiding Fifth Officer Harold Lowe in lowering two of the starboard lifeboats to satisfy the Board of Trade that Titanic met safety standards. He was also in charge of closing the last gangway, and most likely saved the lives of six crewmen who arrived too late to board by turning them away. Once the ship had put to sea, Moody stood the 4–5 PM watch and both 8–12 watches, which meant that he was on watch with First Officer William Murdoch and Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall when the Titanic struck an iceberg at 11.40 PM on 14 April. After spotting the iceberg, lookout Frederick Fleet rang the warning bell three times and phoned the bridge. It was Moody who answered the call, asking, "What do you see?" Fleet replied, "Iceberg, right ahead!" In the ensuing evacuation, Moody helped in the loading of Lifeboats No. 12, 14, and 16. While loading No. 14, Fifth Officer Lowe remarked that an officer should man the lifeboat. While the lower-ranked Moody would traditionally have been given this task, he deferred to Lowe. Moody went to the port side and gave Murdoch a hand until the water had come on the deck. It was a decision that would seal his fate. Moody was later seen trying to launch Collapsible A, an emergency lifeboat, just a few minutes before the final sinking. He was last seen alive diving into the sea from the open bridge, and although his final fate is unknown, it is likely that, like most of Titanic's victims, he succumbed to hypothermia in the frigid North Atlantic waters. Surviving wireless operator Harold Bridesaid that after the ship sank, he saw Moody alongside Murdoch in the water nearby Collapsible Lifeboat "B," but that they were already dead. Murdoch was clinging to a broken deck showing he died from hypothermia. Moody appeared to have a head wound (which prompted Bride to wonder at the time if Moody had been shot.) He was 24 at the time of his death. His body, if recovered, was never identified. Moody was the only junior officer on the Titanic to die in the sinking. A monument in Woodland Cemetery, Scarborough, commemorates Moody's sacrifice on the Titanic with the Biblical quote, "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." Portrayal Sixth Officer Moody was portrayed by Edward Fletcher in the 1997 blockbuster film Titanic. The film depicted Moody admitting steerage passengers Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi on board the ship only moments before it departed Southampton. Moody appears later in the film and receives the iceberg warning from the lookouts. Moody is last seen in the film during the attempted launch of Collapsible A, and his dive into the sea is not shown. Sources *James Moody at Wikipedia *James Moody at Find a Grave Category:Blog posts